


The Lover of the Illusion

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: This is just a lil something ive been working on. I know its not much but its something please enjoy.





	The Lover of the Illusion

Intense sunlight shown strongly through burgundy curtains, illuminating the room with its presence. It was mid morning in Miami and half of the cities inhabitants went about their daily routines except for Hassan Whiteside, that is, who was currently in a deep slumber. 

He was dreaming about proposing to the love of his life. 

They were vacationing in Hawaii with their friends and family, and were currently at a restaurant eating dinner together. The restaurant was structured a top of crystalline waters and had a scenic view of the fading orange sunset. In the background soft / romantic Island Music could be heard being performed by a live band. Hassan took in the atmosphere around them, which felt warm and lovely. 

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, from the various laughing, chattering, and all around happy facial expressions he perceived. 

He seized the opportunity to steal a glimpse of his soon to be fiancé, who was busying himself with a plate of pineapple shrimp luau, periwinkle eyes (lighting up) with each spoonful. He was engaging in conversation with one of his cousins in Slovene, which Hassan undoubtedly knew was about basketball. 

Hassan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black, suede box secured with a red bow on top. He opened it to gaze down at the rose gold colored engagement band. On the outside middle of the band lay a trail of diamonds all around, and the inside featured his love's initials. 

Deciding that this was the perfect opportunity Hassan slid the box back into his pocket, got up, and made his way around the circular table to where his fiance to be was seated. 

He politely tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention as he diligently got down on his right knee. And at that very moment it felt as though time had stood still. 

Everyone around them had stopped what they were doing to focus their attention on the couple. Hassan took one of his hands into his own as the other covered his gasping mouth. 

Stroking the knuckles with his thumb, Hassan cleared his throat and confidently said,"Ever since that day I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me.... then again maybe it was that time when you whooped my ass in a game of one-on-one." The room erupted in laughter, causing fiancé to be to turn beet red. 

He continued," I know we've had a rough beginning and good and bad times but through it all you've stood by me, making my love for you grows stronger each day. Goran Dragic will you marry me?", brown eyes never leaving blue eyes as he presented the man with the ring. 

The whole room erupted in a chorus of "awes". Hassan absentmindedely wiped at the everflowing tears on his fiances face as he began to speak. 

"Hassan.....I.....", was the last thing he heard as the smell of bacon filled his nostrils and awakened his senses.


End file.
